


Young God

by scarlettsoldier



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7364011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarlettsoldier/pseuds/scarlettsoldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songfic of Halsey's 'Young God'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Young God

**Author's Note:**

> I should probably warn you that I love Halsey with a passion.

He says, "Oh, baby girl, you know we're gonna be legends  
I'm the king and you're the queen and we will stumble through heaven  
If there's a light at the end, it's just the sun in your eyes  
I know you wanna go to heaven but you're human tonight"  
For the longest time you had been looking for ‘the one’. The one that would steal your heart away and make you truly happy. Unfortunately, this never happened. As you went through life seeing all the happy couples around you you only lost hope, thinking that there was something wrong with you rather than everyone else. You knew this was a bad habit- hell, you knew you shouldn’t be thinking like this in the first place- but you just couldn’t help it.  
And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds  
You had never liked being alone. It wasn’t because you wanted the constant attention of others- you weren’t like that- rather you always needed a distraction. It was either be distracted or be alone with your own thoughts. You chose the latter every time.  
This time you chose to travel downtown to have a few drinks at your favorite bar. A nice band was playing towards the back and you found yourself nestled on the last stool in the bar, right next to the wall. You sipped your drink slowly, feeling the familiar burn at the back of your throat as it went down. You smiled to yourself as you watched some couples jump out of their seats to dance to the thrumming beat of the music, giggling and laughing all over each other.   
You could barely hear the bell to the front door ring over the beat, but you heard it nonetheless. A group of eight walked through the doors and into the dim room, taking the empty stools to your left. You frowned at the fact that you were basically squished between them and the wall, but you had at least one empty stool between their group and yourself. You quickly put your bag down on the seat to ensure that you would have your space.  
But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running  
However, you soon regretted your choice as the last member of the group looked for a seat to sit down on, a beautiful woman with long brown hair. As there were no seats left she opted to stand, not letting it ruin her mood. Her smile was nothing short of stunning as she talked to her friends, and you couldn’t help but watch as giggled at one of the jokes her friend told. God, she was breathtaking.  
As if she knew you were looking, she turned her head slowly and met eyes with yours. That was when you knew that you were in too deep.  
But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running again  
She walked over to you gracefully, a hidden force of power in her step. “Hi.” She smiled, and you couldn’t help but smile back. “Is this seat taken?” She pointed to the seat next to yours and you scrambled to get your bag off of the stool and back onto your shoulder.   
“No, not at all!” You gestured for her to sit down, a giddy feeling spreading within your stomach as you realized you might have a chance to talk to the woman.  
“I’m Wanda, by the way.”  
“Y/N.” She held out her hand and you shook it, her hand warm in yours.  
(And we'll be running, running, running again)  
(And we'll be running, running, running)  
The two of you spent the night talking, never stopping for a minute. She told you about her home back in Sokovia (the country seemed familiar, but you just couldn’t place it) and you told her about where you were originally from before moving to New York City. She laughed as you told her idiotic stories from your past and you laughed as she told you about her and her brother’s antics. This earned a glare from one of the people in her group, which she would later point out to be her brother Pietro.  
All in all, you felt like you were on the top of the world.  
He says "Oh, baby girl, don't get cut on my edges  
I'm the king of everything and oh, my tongue is a weapon  
There's a light in the crack that's separating your thighs  
And if you wanna go to heaven you should fuck me tonight”  
Her body was so close to yours as the two of you sat next to each other, her warmth radiating off of her body. You couldn’t help but think that everything about her was like the sun- bright, warm, and welcoming.  
Sadly, this didn’t last forever. Around midnight a few of her friends were completely smashed and Wanda wanted to make sure they would get home alright. This would mean that she was leaving. Fear coursed through your body at the thought of losing this warm, welcoming person in your life. It was as if she had read your mind or something, because before she left she asked the bartender for a napkin and a pen, writing her phone number down in neat handwriting.  
“Here,” She said, handing the napkin to you, “call me?”  
You couldn’t help but let a goofy grin spread across your face. “Of course!”  
And I've been sitting at the bottom of a swimming pool  
For a while now, drowning my thoughts out with sounds  
You had been staring at the napkin for two days, debating on whether or not to call her. Maybe it was just a one night thing and she really didn’t mean it? Or maybe she was just talking to you out of convenience? What if it was a dare? Your thoughts slowly got darker and darker, and it felt as though you were drowning in them.  
But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running  
But do you feel like a young God?  
You know the two of us are just young gods  
And we'll be flying through the streets with the people underneath  
And they're running, running, running again  
It had taken several goads from your friends and a couple drinks to convince you to call Wanda. She picked up after two rings, much to your delight. Your heart was thudding harshly in your chest the entire time, and you let out a relieved sigh once she picked up.  
“Hello?”  
“Hi, Wanda? It’s Y/N.”  
“Oh my god- hi! I almost thought you weren’t going to call!”  
“To be completely honest, so did I.”  
“Well,” she said, a happy tone in her voice, “I’m glad you did.”  
“Yeah. Me too.”  
(And we'll be running, running, running again)  
(And we'll be running, running, running)  
You and Wanda had decided to go for a walk in the park after your second date. (Yes, date.) She had said that there was something that she needed to tell you, and that it was very important that she did so. You complied, just happy to be in her presence.  
“So,” You said, threading your fingers with hers, “what’s up?”  
“I like you Y/N- a lot. There’s just one thing in my way.” She looked a bit nervous as she spoke, as if she was afraid of how you were going to react.  
You, concerned as you were, immediately asked if there was something wrong. “Is everything alright?”  
“Yeah, everything’s alright, it’s just that, well, my friends want to meet you.”  
You couldn’t help but let a chuckle through your lips. “Is that it?”  
“Well, yeah. But my friends are sort of intimidating and I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.” The concern in her voice was endearing, so you decided right then and there that it would be worth going through her friends however many times it took to stay with the girl you liked.  
“Wanda,” You took both her hands in yours, looking into her striking green eyes. “As long as I’m with you, I think I can do anything.”   
Her face broke out into a huge grin which soon spread to your face as well. (What! Her smiles are contagious!) She eagerly pulled you in for a kiss, and in that moment you had never felt more alive.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all are having a lovely day!


End file.
